DEATH BATTLE: Twilight Sparkle VS Lightning Dawn
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Just a little BASH fic about Lightning and Twilight meet up on a field to prove who is stronger than the other, but Lightning is very disappointed with Twilight's horrible attitude and refusal to understand that things are not always as they seem.


In a vast field with rock formations and lone trees scattered about, a lone alicorn Princess fluttered down onto the field. She looked all around her and couldn't see anyone else.

"I guess he decided not to show up after all." she gloated, but she suddenly ate those words when she heard a loud thump behind her. She turned round and saw her opponent had arrived.

He was a white humanoid alicorn, with a brown mane and tale, and a golden yellow horn. He wore a simple outfit consisting of an armored white vest, white pants, black boots, and in the upper left side of his armor was engraved a unicorn badge with stars all around it, and a code AO0C inscribed beneath.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle…" he called to her softly but deeply.

Twilight narrowed her eyes, "Lightning Dawn! Part of me is glad you showed up for this."

Lightning sighed shamefully, shook his head and tried to reason with her. "We don't have to do this. We can still call it off."

"Shut up!" shouted Twilight "We're having this battle so I can put you in your place once and for all!"

Lightning sighed again, "You disappoint me. I thought you Equestrians were all about Friendship and understanding… Well, I guess I thought wrong, but again I suggest you agree to call this fight off."

Twilight could only scoff, "Two things! One: This is no ordinary fight, it's a Death Battle… and two: Why should I agree to call it off. You Space Ponies are nothing but blood thirsty war-mongers who denounce friendship at every corner and solve your problems with violence, and worse you claim that you're Oh-so-much better than we Equestrians."

Lightning folded his arms in disgust, "Are you even listening to yourself?" he practically yelled at her. "We only fight because we have to. We fight for justice and peace. You yourself would do what we did if faced with those situations."

Twilight only yawned as if she had ignored everything he said. "Yeah, um… I don't care what you claim. The fact is we're going to fight, I'm going to win and show you and your entire race up for the way you insult me and my friends."

Lightning could see by now there was obvious no reasoning with Twilight Sparkle, and it would be in vain to inform her that he was only concerned for her well-being. Though he was an alicorn that could do no natural magic, thanks to his years of intense training and pushing himself beyond limitations and boundaries that most suffered from, as well as being armed with powerful technologies… they were not evenly matched. It would not be a fair fight.

"I gave you a chance to spare yourself… but you leave me no choice." he said to her. Then he shouted out loud "Starfleet Magic!" and pressed on his energizer badge, immediately donning a super suit.

A white spandex suit and gloves with golden bands at the wrists, all made of a highly condensed polymerized alloy, more than ten times stronger than titanium. His armor vest was now stronger as well and outfitted with golden shoulder pads, a golden triangular guard at the lower part, and across his eyes he wore a golden visor with dark windows.

"Ready when you are." he called to her.

Twilight clopped her hoof twice in a threatening manner and grinned wickedly.

It was time for a DEATH BATTLE!

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Twilight reared up on her hind legs, neighing like the horse she was, and charged forth, straight at Lightning, whom just stood casually where he was with his arms by his side and a rather unimpressed expression on his face.

Twilight roared as she readied to ram him, but at the last second, he seemingly vanished causing her to miss. She looked behind him, and there he was.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "Elementary my dear princess." he boringly replied.

At first Twilight thought it was teleportation, but dismissed that thought remembering that Lightning couldn't do magic.

She rushed at him again, only for him to vanish again causing her to miss and he was right behind her again, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed neatly.

She tried three more times, only for the same thing to happen each time. Then Twilight realized what was happening… it wasn't magic, it was speed.

Thanks to Lightning's training, with his speed and quick reflexes, he was able to zip out of the way before Twilight could get anywhere near him.

"Alright… have it your way then!" she jeered, and she rushed at him again, but halfway along she vanished… teleported out of sight.

Lightning snickered softly and said under his breath, "She'll have to do better than this."

He tapped into his visor's sensory systems and detected the precise exit point of the teleport magic.

Suddenly, Twilight reappeared and rammed straight for him, only he held out his leg and tripped her off her feet. "Have a nice trip?" he teased.

Twilight was really getting annoyed, but she got up on her feet and made her horn glow brightly, zapping Lightning with a powerful spell.

"Huh?!" Lightning groaned as he stood stiff and still.

"An immobilizing spell, so now you can't move at all."

Lightning stood exactly where he was, shrouded in Twilight's magic. Twilight moved in closer, standing on her hind legs and pounding her hoof with her other hoof in a threatening manner.

Finally, right before him she swung her hoof back for a huge punch, but suddenly Lightning raised his hand and caught it stopping her dead in her tracks much to her shock and confusion.

Lightning sniggered and gave his head a slight jerk revealing he hadn't been immobilized at all. "You really think a magic that weak can actually hold me…?" he taunted.

Twilight fussed and pulled hard to try and yank herself free from Lightning's grasp, which surprisingly hurt to the touch.

She then gave one big jerk, at the same time Lightning let her go, causing her to fly backwards and land on the ground.

"I don't understand…!" cried Twilight.

"Of course you don't… so I'll have to explain this as well." said Lightning "In my training I do powerful exercises like digging with my bare hands, pulling heavy loads like giant tree logs myself, running from country to country… things like that, and by repeating them over and over each day I pushed my body beyond its built in limitations and created an incredible dexterity that makes me invulnerable to magics beneath my level.

My body's so solid, that magic you fired couldn't penetrate into me. this battle suit I wear also enhances my natural abilities a-hundred times. I'm surprised you don't realized the many possibilities there are in some things. Maybe if you spent as much time researching more than just friendship, you would."

"What are you saying?" asked Twilight "That I can't use any of my spells?"

Lightning shook his head, "No... you CAN use you spells on me. They just won't work!"

Twilight felt her blood boiling, so hot that she practically flared up.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve…?" Lightning cheekily asked. He decided to have a little pity with her and powered his suit down, and then he threw off his armor vest and his boots. Now he only wore his pants and his under shirt.

Twilight felt most insulted, and unwilling to give up she concentrated hard, "It looks like I underestimated you, but let's see how you fight what you can't even see!"

With that, she cast a spell of darkness, sealing them in a large bubble-like dome and surrounded by shadowy fog. Anyone wandering around it wouldn't be able to see their hands or hoofs in front of their face.

Lightning felt impressed, "I knew Equestrians were capable of such magic, but I never thought it this strong."

Twilight snickered cheekily somewhere in the fog, "So do you admit my ways are better than yours?"

"Different… yes, but far from better, given its level."

Twilight growled softly, but then concentrated on sensing Lightning's presence in the fog. She found him, and charged at him, but she hit nothing but air.

"Missed me…!"

"What?!" snapped Twilight.

"I said you missed me."

"It was a rhetorical question!" growled Twilight. She sensed for him again and charged, but missed again, and again, and again.

"Let me guess… you have night-vision too?" Twilight asked.

"Don't be silly…" sneered Lightning. "Even if I did, my eyes aren't even open."

Twilight froze on the spot.

"That's right…" continued Lightning "We train for many situations in Starfleet. I may not be able to see you, but I can still tell where you are and where you're coming from… by the sounds of your breathing and your footsteps."

Twilight then felt Lightning place his hand on her back, which scared her so much, she jumped right up and through the dome, shattering it and dispelling the fog.

Lightning reopened his eyes, and looked at Twilight. She was panting and starting to look a little shaky, while the truth was he hadn't even thrown his first punch yet.

"I can't give up!" Twilight said to herself "The honor of Equestria, the spirit of friendship is at stake. I'm not going to let some overpowered pony make a fool of me!"

Lightning was feeling very bored with this fight, though he did admire Twilight for her courage he couldn't help but say in his thought, "Her determination is high, and that's good, but that's the extent of it. If she doesn't stop this soon she'll knock herself to bits, and acting overconfident will be the thing that brings her down for sure."

Twilight's eyes shined brightly, and her whole body was bathed in white light.

"What are you doing now?" asked Lightning. He got his answer when six magical relics appeared above her head; one of them was a crown with a star gem in the center. It softly landed on her head.

The other five relics just floated in midair, but in a wall of bright lights and magica aura, five more ponies appeared, or rather magical images of them.

Images of Rarity… Rainbow Dash… Applejack… Pinkie Pie… and Fluttershy…

One-by-one, each of them seemed to speak to Twilight.

Rarity: "We're with the all the time, darling."

Rainbow Dash: "You bet! Now get in there and kick his rump!"

Applejack: "Eeyup! Show him whose boss girl."

Pinkie Pie: "This is so excited!"

Fluttershy: "Yay."

Lightning watched in astonishment. He wasn't pretending to be this time, he really was amazed.

"You see, Lightning Dawn…" Twilight called to him in a majestic voice, "My friends may not be here with me, but we are connected… connected by the friendship, the love, the magic we share through one another, and in the Elements of Harmony.

Something you and your space pals spend so much time denouncing and saying "is no good!"

Lightning closed his eyes and hung his head low a little.

"Look at that… I think he's lost it now." said Rainbow.

"Well, he's all yer's Twilight." said Applejack "Get in there and finish him off!"

The others nodded proudly, and Twilight smiled at the spirits of her friends. Then she turned back to face Lightning, "Any last words…?"

Lightning said nothing, and he didn't even look up.

"Fine…!"

Twilight her friends each called out their element…

 **Rarity:** "Generosity!"

 **Rainbow Dash:** "Loyalty!"

 **Applejack:** "Honesty!"

 **Pinkie Pie:** "Laughter!"

 **Fluttershy:** "Kidness!"

 **Twilight:** "Magic!"

With that done, the elements combined their powers and were unleashed in a stream of colorful lights straight at Lightning, hitting him full force!

When the lights had faded, the five pony images were cheering for joy and Twilight smiled proudly… but her smile faded as she looked on.

"Huh…? It… can't be!"

The spirits of her friends looked on as well and were just as horrified. There stood Lightning, with not even a scratch on him.

What was more, his golden horn was glowing brightly, and his entire body was glowing in a bright golden light.

"Whatever is that?" cried Rarity.

"I thought he couldn't do magic." added Fluttershy.

Lightning's lips curled into a cheeky smile, "What you are all witnessing is a power so rare and incredible, only ponies with a rare golden horn like me can use it! So while I can't do normal magic like you can, I still have a power of my own!"

Twilight gawked in astonishment and horror as Lightning glowed brighter than ever, and there, right above him she could see six spirits of other humanoid ponies.

Starla Shine… Buddy Rose… Artie… Rhymey… and the Spanish twins, Dyno and Myte.

"Are those… could it possibly be?!" Twilight stammered.

"It is… Twilight." replied Lightning "…I have friends too, and though they're not here with me, I believe in them just as they believe in me, which gives me more strength than ever."

One-by-one each of the alicorns spoke to the Equestrians…

Starla: "Starfleet doesn't denounce friendship. We believe in it just as anyone else does."

Buddy: "We just know that sometimes, it's not always friendship that will save you."

Artie: "We know it sounds hard to believe but it's true. It's how we all we all became what we are today."

Rhymey:

We train very hard, you see,

To strengthen both magic and body

With our knowledge so strong, we can barely go wrong,

It is how we attain victory."

The twins nodded and said together, "You're going down Chicas!"

Twilight and the spirits of her friends were livid and still determined not to lose, and began to charge up for another blast.

"Sorry it has to be this way, but you asked for it." Lightning said _**"…UNIFORCE!"**_

He unleashed a massive hyperactive wave of golden energy so powerful, it cut right through the Element's blasts, knocking the six elements away, and blasting the images of Twilight's friends to ash that sped past Twilight as she SCREAMED IN SUCH TERROR…!

The light faded, and the entire behind her was completely leveled. Trees were burned, the mountains were reduced to sand, not a blade of grass was left, as for the elements, they all lay on the ground, turned to stone…

The blast had totally blown out their powers, every last drop.

Twilight fortunately had not been his as Lightning aimed very carefully. If he had hit her, she would have been blown to ashes!

Twilight looked so devastated, so frightened. She stood where she was, trembling and whimpering so fearfully.

Lightning stood where he was, still strong and proud. The spirits of his friends had faded.

Twilight finally fell to her knees, and hung her head low as tears came to her eyes.

"I… surrender!"

 **!K.O!**

Though many would normally consider the outcome of that battle a rip-off, the facts remained obvious that Lightning could have killed Twilight any time he wanted. Though Twilight's efforts were good and strong, in the end her power, strength and skills were no match for the power of the intense training she had gone up against.

The winner, by surrender, as well as obvious outmatching… was Lightning Dawn!

Twilight remained where she was, shamed and humiliated over her loss.

Lightning could only take pity on her. "I tried to warn you about this, but you chose to learn the hard way."

She looked up at him, her expression was a mixture of shame, sadness, anger, jealousy, but most of all, confusion…

"You are a remarkable Pony, Twilight Sparkle, and you have amazing qualities in friendship and harmony, which is fine… but you need to realize and understand that things aren't always as simple as you think.

You've got to consider all your possibilities, realize that your way is not the only way, and most importantly… listen to what other have to say instead of jumping the gun and assuming the worst and thereby making things worse than they already are."

Twilight said nothing, she really didn't know what to say or what to think after all she had been told and all she had just experienced.

With the fight now over, Lightning decided to leave. "I wish you the best of luck… until we meet again."

He leapt up into the sky, though a space-warp portal that had opened, and was gone. Leaving Twilight to consider that she had much to learn still, just as the many before her did.

The final scenes were of Lightning and his friends soaring across the cosmos and searching for new adventures as their struggle against evil and injustice continued!


End file.
